


MuraHimu Week 2018

by kaworusdickadick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Babies, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, but - Freeform, i love them, i whish i was good at writing but here u go anyway, i'm late to this for like 3 years, murahimu, this is why i can't have nice ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworusdickadick/pseuds/kaworusdickadick
Summary: It's Atsushi's birthday.What could go wrong?





	1. Atsushi's Birthday

October 9th

07:25  
Today was supposed to be special.It was Atsushi’s birthday. He never particularly celebrated his birthday nor was he excited about it. Usually, he just threatened people for candy. (He also justified his actions by saying “You don’t want to make me mad on my birthday, do you?”)

But now that he met Himuro, it was all going to change.  
Or that’s what he thought.  
Unfortunately, Atsushi woke up to no one and nothing.

He went to school with no one and nothing.  
He was given lots of treats by his classmates, even though a lot of them were to guarantee that he wouldn’t “crush” them in the future.Of course he got legitemate bags of snacks from girls that liked him, because believe it or not Atsushi was popular with the ladies as well.  
Not as much as Himuro did, but there were still girls who thought that his aloof look and sugar addiction made him seem cute.

Even though he wasn’t expecting Himuro to get him something, he just wished they could at least spend some quality time together.

14:49  
School was over now and it was time for practise. Atsushi wouldn’t usually go to practice especially on his birthday but he had hope that maybe Muro-chin would come for the sake of practising his favourite thing in the world.

No, Atsushi was definitely not jealous of a sport, and of course he definitely wasn’t sad that he didn’t get to play basketball with his boyfriend on his birthday.

Just when Atsushi’s day couldn’t be any worse, Coach Araki started to giggle.  
The whole team stopped their chattering and they turned around to see why was satan laughing.

“Murasakibara, it’s for you.” Atsushi then noticed that she was holding her cellphone.  
“There’s someone here waiting in the dorms to see you.”

Atsushi was curious. I mean, who could be here to see him? His family had already called him this morning, and there was no way the other miracles were here, because Akita was half a country away. it’s impossible, he thought.

Upon entering the dorm room’s door his face lit up and he saw something he never expected to see.

The place was filled and planted with garlands and banners, and the room was an absolute mess.Speaking of absolute, the Absolute redhead emperor had a party inflatable in his hand and he seemed like he was trying to put a balloon on the wall and he had a pair of scissors between his teeth.Pretty petty boy Kise was on top of Blueberry asshole’s shoulders and he was currently screaming.Big-breasted Sakura was trying to tie a present up and she was covered in glitter. Broccoli megane tsundere was in front of the stove and smoke was coming out of whatever-he-was-making.No, trying-to-make.Phantom savage Kuroko was hitting his face on the wall in despair and mumbling curse words, while Tiger-love-balls was trying to stick him off while screeching and yelling loudly.

And lastly, Atsushi’s eyes landed on the center of the room in which his boyfriend was tied up in a purple laced ribbon naked, except from the what seemed to be white chocolate flavoured edible underwear covered in honey and some kind of white cream.

And yes, he still had a relaxed yet kind of anxious looking poker-face.

The Miracles all looked at him and stopped freaking out.  
The first one to talk was Himuro.

“We weren’t expecting you to come this early, Atsushi.” Himuro said with an exhausted smile.

Akashi coughed and then said “Indeed, your coach said you’ll be back soon, but not this soon.”

Meanwhile the rest of the Miracles were still looking confused.

Atsushi looked puzzled, and Himuro seemed to catch up on his feelings.  
(Just like always~)

“Don’t worry Atsushi, everyone came here t-” Himuro tried to explain when he was interrupted by Kise taping his mouth shut.

“Murasakibara-cchi!We came here to gave you your birthday presents!” Kise said before giving him a present.  
“Kise! We were supposed to do it together you-” Midorima added angrily.

“3,2,1, Happy Birthday!”  
“Murasakibara” Aomine smiled.  
“Murasakibara-cchi!” Kise gleamed with his model smile.  
“M-Murasakibara” Midorima whispered quietly.  
“Atsushi.” Akashi smirked.  
“Murasakibara-kun, Happy birthday.” Kuroko smiled genuinely.  
“I don’t know why Tatsuya likes you, but-”Kagami was interrupted by Kuroko hitting him in the gut.

They all gave him a nostalgic hug, put down the presents and left quietly.  
Atsushi was even more surprised than before.Himuro was still lying there naked.  
He walked up to Himuro, and took the tape off his mouth.

“Muro-chin...What happened?”  
“I’m sorry, this is all my fault. All i wanted was to make you happy by bringing your friends over but it they tied me up and they did this to the house and i just wanted to give you the best birthday present and-”

Atsushi bent down and planted a small kiss on Himuro’s forehead.  
“Muro-chin wanted to make me happy and that’s all that matters.”Atsushi didn’t smile that regularly.Of course he had a few smiles here and there, smirks and frowns but there were times like this that Atsushi gave his purest, happiest smile to Himuro only. 

Himuro felt his face heat up.  
Atsushi then scowled.  
“How did Muro-chin even call them over?It must have took so much effort. If Muro-chin wanted to make me happy, then you should have just gave me snacks, stupid Muro-chin~”  
“It can’t be helped can’t it?I wanted to spoil you today.Well, more than usual.”

They kissed and Atsushi immidiately licked his lips.  
“I’m glad you liked the frosting then, Atsushi.”Himuro said and remembered the scenes of him trying to save the burned cake and the rest of the miracles trying to kidnap him while screaming nonsense.

“Muro-chin is so sweet…”  
“Would you like to taste more then?~” Himuro smirked seductively.

Atsushi picked him up like he was as light as a feather, and threw him on the bed while taking his shirt off and throwing it in the side.

“Happy Birthday, Atsushi!” Himuro said, out of breath, completely understanding the titan’s needs.

“Itadakimasu~”


	2. Distressed Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didn't cry while making this

73-72

Seirin won

Yosen loses

The Seirin basketball team and their fan’s cheers can be heard all throughout the court.  
The other side of it is dark. There’s a menacing aura coming from Yosen’s side of the court.  
Okumura is now petting Murasakibara trying to force a smile as Liu and Fukui are nearby trying to comfort him from afar. 

They don’t even dare to go near Himuro. He genuinely looks  
like he’s been through hell. They all witnessed how much emotional stress he went through tonight. He was strong, but not indestructible.

Coach Araki looks at the people she’s been training for 2 years and gives Liu, Fukui, and Okumura a look. They all visibly gulp. Murasakibara was always sulky after losing a game.   
It was normal for them to try and bribe him with sweets telling him that he did his best and that he’ll get them next time. But this time it was different. 

Himuro wasn’t here anymore. Physically he was, but his face said otherwise. He was pale, more pale than usual like an actual corpse. His hands were trembling. He was sweating and his chest was heaving up and down as he was trying to calm himself. He was so scared, terrified, petrified. He looks like one of those animals that when in danger are able to kill in seconds. He didn’t look weak though. He looked as if he was going to kill someone.  
Himuro knew that, but he also knew that the only one he wanted to kill was himself. He was so scared of everything. He was having a panic attack.

Coach Araki tried to tell Liu to not go near him in any circumstances but he didn't listen. Himuro looked at him straight in the eye. Liu saw the fear of God in Himuro. This happened so fast that he jumped as Okumura caught him.

It’s been 5 minutes since they got near Himuro. He was dangerous at this point. So instead they tried to calm Murasakibara down just so that he can reason with Himuro.   
It was usually the opposite. The routine of an -after-loss-game was that everyone stays away from Murasakibara’s tantrums until Himuro calms him down.

But no.This time it was different.  
The moment Kagami and Kuroko stepped in the court Yosen was never going to be the same.No.Atsushi and Himuro were never going to be the same.

“It’s not fair. Why? All I ever wanted was to play basketball with you. “

That’s all that was going through Himuro’s head right now.  
Kiyoshi Teppei. He was no iron heart.   
He was a selfish, greedy asshole that deserved what he got back at the Kirisaki Daichi vs Seirin. Himuro knew about it just because he went to all the Seirin games this season. He told his teammates that it was just for research purposes but right now after everything he realized that all he ever wanted was to see his brother play basketball.

It’s not fair. Whenever Murasakibara talked bad about Kiyoshi, Himuro tried to ignore since he knew that Kiyoshi was just trying his best for himself and the team. But after what he did today he was no longer a man to Himuro. He was an animal with no feelings or sympathy. Himuro noticed something that no one considered important enough. Yet that moment will pain Himuro forever even though he doesn’t know why. Kiyoshi dared to put his hand on the basketball and all the respect for him was lost.   
How dared he? 

Two against one, and after what you’ve done to my Atsushi?How much pain you’ve caused him. Himuro was the only one who knew about Atsushi’s insecurities.He had a lot.  
Kiyoshi talked shit about Hanamiya because he was being “unfair” yet there he was helping Taiga destroy his Atsushi’s confidence. 

His? No. Atsushi wasn’t his anymore. 

Atsushi.

No one ever called him by his first name.Except for Akashi. The same Akashi that he killed.  
He killed his best friend. He made Seijuro come out. Seijuro wasn’t his friend. Akashi was a comrade.A friend. He was the only one that understood him. He knew that he wasn’t a monster. He was really soft on the inside. He was sensitive. Aka-chin knew.And he killed him.There was no one. He was alone. After HE killed Akashi everyone started leaving. The generation of miracles was falling apart. Aomine and Kuroko had their own problems and the others didn’t help at all. 

After meeting Himuro he wasn’t alone. He didn't have a comrade or a friend. With Himuro he didn't have to be someone. He didn't have to seem strong and cool and scary. He could be himself.

“You’re so annoying when you get so hot-blooded” No.he didn't mean that.

His Muro-chin stopped looking angry and concerned.  
Even at a time like this, his Muro-chin was worried about him.  
He looked scared and defenseless.

“Besides, you’re even more useless against Kagami than I am.’  
He didn’t mean to.He was begging for Himuro to laugh it off and tease him about it.  
The only one he has is Himuro.He loved him more than anyone.  
He thanked God for bringing him such company.He treasured him so much.  
Yet here he was, killing him as well.

He didn’t exactly kill Akashi.  
His actions lead to his self-destruction.

But this time, he really did kill his friend, his lover, his everything.But Taiga was important to Tatsuya.Atsushi hated that.That’s why he said that.That was a low blow for Himuro.He felt like his heart got crushed into pieces.Atsushi could practically hear Himuro screaming while sobbing “How could you say that?” They were lovers, right?  
Himuro knew that Atsushi was insensitive sometimes and so did everybody else.  
But that wasn’t right. Atsushi realized what a mistake he’d make the moment he said the damn thing.Himuro was just going to help them win right?  
So why was Atsushi responding like that?

They both knew that this feeling that was building up wasn’t anger.They weren’t angry at each other.They were sad and mad and disappointed at themselves.

After 30 minutes of trying to calm Murasakibara down, they realized that the only one who could help was Himuro.Himuro was gone though.

When his panic attack stopped being effective, he had a little break. He searched for comfort in Atsushi.He looked to the right of the bench they were both sitting on and he saw the whole Yosen team trying to make him stop crying.

What about him?Was he not important?  
Even Taiga forgot about him.No one cares. He would die and no one would care.  
After what he did today, Atsushi would probably cheer if he heard that his old “Muro-chin” is dead.

He got kicked by Haizaki and he felt like he deserved that.The look that Alex gave him when he said he’s okay was so weird to him.She looked scared of him yet concerned about him.

Back at the court though, things were better.After Fukui said that Himuro ditched them, Murasakibara’s eyes widened.He picked up his towel and his bag and he started walking away from them.

When booking the hotel rooms, Coach was discussing putting two people in one room for economic reasons, so Atsushi and Himuro, a now loving couple was her first choice.  
It wasn’t so smart, wasn’t it?Not only they had to share a room with each other after what they’d done to each other, but they had to share a bed.Murasakibara came back to his hotel room with his messy face filled with tears.

“Muro-chin~ Comfort me I’m sad-”

After remembering what happened, he broke into long sobs.


	3. Cinnamon Rolls

Dating. Having a crush. Being in love.Murasakibara hated those things.Maybe because he never felt them before, or maybe because he desperately longed for the day that he'll meet someone that catches his eye.

Maybe today was his lucky day.

It all started on a chilly morning in December.It was early, really early, 6:45 to be exact  
And most people were now getting up to go to work.So the cafe was empty, and Murasakibara was bored but happy to be able to just laze around while being on duty.

It was just him, and the sweet scent of coffee and Momo Mochi.Until the prettiest person, Murasakibara has ever seen walked in.  
He was tall, small compared to Murasakibara's height but definitely not short.He had black, fluffy-looking hair that hid his one eye, with a huge gray scarf wrapped around him. He also seemed to be carrying some kinda suitcase that made him look 10 times cooler.  
The pretty stranger went up to Murasakibara and started unwrapping the scarf around him.After that precise situation -In Murasakibara's opinion-  
He looked up and said:

"Good morning, I'd like a large Americano and the sweetest thing you have on the menu"  
Murasakibara almost fainted at the sound of the stranger's voice.  
"Sweetest thing huh?Interesting..."Murasakibara thought.

While the stranger waited for his order he played with his hair to get the snow out and Murasakibara was ready to spill  
hot coffee on his face to calm down.He didn't usually think like this.People come and go and after all, he had seen people more beautiful than him. Right?

Before Murasakibara could process that thought, the stranger looked up with the hottest smugging face.

"Is there anything on my face?" the stranger asked.  
Since when did Murasakibara stare at people?  
"Mhh no. N-Nothing."Murasakibara tried to answer lazily but managed to stutter.

Since when did he stutter?  
"Here you go. Enjoy, I guess" He mumbled the last part.  
"Thanks! Wait? The sweetest thing you have is cinnamon rolls?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
Murasakibara was offended. He had finally found someone interesting and now he disliked cinnamon rolls.  
Bye-bye romance.

"Well, cinnamon rolls are actually really sweet on the inside. More than other sweets. They are hard and crusty on the outside but really delicious and soft on the inside." Smartass...thinking he can judge sweets. Murasakibara thought

"Oh, I see!"  
"You hate cinnamon rolls?"

"Sorry if it came off that way! They're actually my favorite"

Oh.OH.  
The handsome man took a bite while taking his wallet out to pay.  
"Wow! These are really good! Holy shit!" the stranger swore the last part in English.

Murasakibara was too distracted by the stranger's delighted face to realize the fact that he was just complimented by an actual Disney prince.The most attractive man in the world complimented him.No, he didn't compliment him.He complimented his.Cooking.Abilities.His.Cinnamon.Rolls.  
...  
Murasakibara was now a blushing mess.  
"T-thanks I g-guess"  
The stranger smirked at the embarrassing remark.

"No problem! You know, for a stern looking guy, you're actually a sweetheart, aren't you? Just like a cinnamon roll! "  
The stunning man laughed at his own joke and Murasakibara is ready to drown in his own happiness.  
"Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go!"

Murasakibara's heart rate was really fast at that point.  
Just after touching the entrance door's handle, he looked back and said

"Your consistent staring and delicious cooking has convinced me to come again, soon...The name's Himuro"  
Murasakibara was officially dead inside

"See ya later, Sweetheart"  
The stranger winked at Murasakibara before disappearing in the white snow.

Murasakibara took a deep, long breath.

Not only God himself walked in his cafe shop, ate his food and liked it but he even called him a sweetheart and said he'll be back.  
Maybe taking the morning shift was a good idea.

"Crushes might not be that bad after all." Murasakibara thought to himself.


	4. Language fetish

“Haa...fuck…” Himuro moaned once more, in English.

It's not like Himuro didn’t know any Japanese slangs, but in moments of intense pleasure like this, his mind went blank. Because after all, he was up against a beast.

Atsushi didn’t mind Himuro speaking especially in times like this.  
Atsushi remembers thoroughly the time he made a mistake by asking Himuro about his time back in America. Or as Himuro usually said, ‘Murica.  
Or at least that’s what Himuro thought.

Atsushi really didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all.

I mean how would it even be annoying?  
Himuro looked flawless even when talking about that. Especially when he brought   
up his California nights he spend with Taiga binge watching High school Musical and  
singing along while eating the buttery popcorn Alex made for them.  
His eyes light up with excitement and Atsushi always got this urge to kiss his   
pretty and excited face.

Of course, Atsushi can’t complain.  
He doesn’t need to. He gets his reward at night.  
I mean, imagine having a naked, bend over sweaty Himuro on your bed, panting  
your name with his legs spread?

Atsushi thought of all the jealous expressions coming from the guys back   
in the U.S.A that had a crush on his Muro-chin.

America was special to Himuro, and Atsushi knew and respected that.  
So of course, by respecting this whole America thing, he had to endure the  
random English words that came from Himuro.

“Wow, Atsushi!”  
“Good job!”  
“We did it! Atsushi”

Atsushi later realized his...preference for the language.  
When he heard others speak English, like Kagami or even one of   
his closest friends like Akashi, he despised it.  
“Muro-chin” was special after all.  
He never would have thought that the English language would   
become something so sexy to him.

“A-Atsushi...ng.. I can’t..!!” 

Atsushi couldn’t even form proper sentences in English and there was  
his boyfriend, Mrs.Show-off nailing it while having a dick in his ass.

Atsushi’s shaft hardened.  
He frowned and started grunting louder and thrusting faster.  
Himuro, after being with Atsushi for so much time knew that his   
facial expressions mirrored his feelings with 100% accuracy.

Even the littlest curve in his smile when he made Himuro laugh out loud  
could show that he’s proud of himself instead of simply smirking.

The little twitch in his eyebrow when people  
got scared of him after seeing his reaction to the usual question   
“If you’re good at basketball, then why don’t you like it?”,showed that he   
wasn’t mad and that he wasn’t ready to “crush” people,   
(Both Himuro and Atsushi knew that he was too lazy for that)  
He was just sad and annoyed.

“ Atsu..shi..are you- ahh..okay?!!”

Himuro asked in pure concern for his partner.

“Muro-chin noticed” Atsushi was bothered.

Atsushi continued going faster, and harder into Himuro.

“..A-Atsushi please tell..me..ahh..!”

Atsushi flinched.  
Of course, he noticed. 

“No.”

Himuro between pants and moans was now really anxious.

“..Ahh..huh-please..!!”

Himuro knew that Atsushi was as stubborn as it gets, especially  
when he’s scared or embarrassed.

“No. ” Atsushi said, now in English.

It took Himuro a while to realize the familiar language, but when he did,  
he chuckled slightly as he saw that Atsushi’s ears and shoulders had   
suddenly reddened.

“Atsushi…?”

Atsushi turned around trying to hide his face from Himuro.  
Atsushi had some habits when embarrassed.  
Himuro had gotten so familiar to them, that this basically  
happened daily. He could spot a flustered Atsushi a mile away.  
Atsushi was cute, despite what people thought.

Himuro turned to face him but just then Atsushi turned around.  
Again, and again.

Yep, definitely stubborn. Himuro said to himself.  
Until Himuro grabbed Atsushi’s face and started putting kisses all over it.  
Stubbornly cute. Atsushi whined loudly, getting louder ever time Himuro kissed  
him.Himuro was now giggling and lovingly hugging Atsushi’s neck.

“A kiss on your cute neck.”  
“Muro-chin-”  
“A kiss on your cute ears”  
“Muro-chin stop it-”  
“A kiss on your huge yet adorable hands”  
“MURO-CHIN”

Atsushi shouted with his lazy, now clearly annoyed voice.  
Atsushi stared at his boyfriend with a scowl. Himuro on the other hand,  
stared wholeheartedly into Atsushi’s violet eyes.  
They were captivating. Pulling him in.

“You finally looked at me.”  
Atsushi realized his mistake and felt his cheeks heat up more than before.  
Himuro loved teasing Atsushi like this. Atsushi’s personality wasn’t the type you  
could tease easily. Everyone knew he was a sadist on the court.   
Which also applied to real life as well.   
Well, he only made an exception for Himuro.

After Himuro finally stopped cackling like a maniac at his boyfriend’s harmless frown,  
he looked at Atsushi again, more thoroughly this time, up and down and again.

“Atsushi, I love you”

Himuro said in English, again and Atsushi blushed even more.  
Maybe now he would look more forward to his English class, just so he can   
ask his Muro-chin to teach him.  
Even though they both knew that with Himuro’s easiness in English  
and Atsushi’s newfound kink, they wouldn’t end up making any progress.

Because after all, America may have been a big part of Himuro’s life   
but Atsushi was his number one.


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi

Murasakibara Atsushi. 2.08 cm in height, 99 kg in weight.  
The center of the Generation of Miracles, with special moves such as “Thor’s Hammer”.  
As expected of a center, his strong point is defense and power.

He looks unapproachable because of his height and looks, but Himuro doesn’t give up that easily. You don’t find prodigies that easily.

When Himuro first saw him in the gym, complaining about how his friend “Aka-chin” -or something of the shorts- practically forced him to join the basketball club.

Himuro didn’t give a crap back then. He always put this facade of the pretty and seemingly perfect boy that doesn’t have any doubts or worries.

But meeting Atsushi, trying for Atsushi, things like convincing him etc made Himuro more patient.

He learned about what type of person he is. He also learned Atsushi’s personality.

Atsushi didn’t seem like much at the start, Himuro can even remember calling him a “not-worth-the-time-dick” when he first said that he’ll “crush” him. But after a lot of time, Atsushi slowly opened up to Himuro.

Atsushi looks really strong because of his appearance. And he is, he’s everything but weak.  
But, at the end of the day, Atsushi has been through a lot. He has the guilt of destroying the Teiko basketball team. Even though every time he brought the apology thing up everyone shrugged it off, saying “It’s not your fault”. Atsushi thought that he wasn’t worth caring for, that people just justify his actions by saying “Come on, you know how he is.” and that hurt him.

So he stopped bothering people. He instead took advantage of the pain and became what he hated. The so-called “Unfriendly, greedy monster”.

Himuro learned to use patience with Atsushi. It’s not like he needed a lot of effort to be taken care of, he just needed to feel reassured that he was acceptable in this place.  
He needs to feel like he didn’t need to try to “maintain” some kind of character.

And Himuro knew and made Atsushi’s paradise reality.

He also overheard some girls talking and saying that he and Atsushi were literally opposites and that was why they went along so well.

Himuro laughed at that statement. At first, he was confused because that’s what he thought as well, but then he realized that they actually have a lot in common.

They go along so well because they know how to tolerate and handle each other.

Atsushi was sensitive because he’s been hurt a lot.  
Himuro never liked lazy or unproductive people before, but after meeting Atsushi he changed completely.

Atsushi wasn’t worthless or a bad person. He’s one of those people who are willing to do anything for someone that means a lot to them. Like a puppy, an overgrown sweet tooth puppy.

If he liked someone, - or what Himuro noticed Atsushi identified important people as- approved of someone he became a mess. He would turn to the weakest person ever for them. (Emotionally)

Himuro eventually realized that he was Atsushi’s chosen person.  
At the start, - he wasn’t interested in men anyway - he didn’t mind it.

He thought that he was just a babysitter to Atsushi or something.

But when Atsushi and HImuro had their first small fight, and Atsushi showed up and offered Himuro candy at his doorstep, wet from the rain and said  
“Muro-chin’s really important to me. So please-” Himuro had no power.

He understood Atsushi. He started caring about his surroundings and his environment.  
The people around him, the people he’s hurt and the people that had hurt him-  
Everything changed.

Saying that Atsushi was special to Himuro was an understatement.

Atsushi was the most special for Himuro.

And he would later realize that he would share more intimate moments with him, (-life changing moments-) than he ever would with anyone else.

Himuro cherished Atsushi.

Atsushi was Himuro’s soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really an official murahimu week, but i just had 7 fics to share so~  
> Happy birthday purple god~  
> I worked fckin hard for this but it's still bad jksss  
> i hope you like it ^^


End file.
